Liquor and love lost
by mysweetbiebss
Summary: Para Alison el amor era algo inexistente hasta que conocio a Ryan. Un chico problemático que le hace ver la vida como una aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi nombre es Alison, Alison Sanders y os voy a contar la historia de como encontré al que sería el amor de mi vida. Pero antes de contaros toda la historia voy a presentarme. **  
**Tengo 17 años y nací un 25 de julio de 1995. Soy rubia, alta y delgada, o eso es lo que dicen. Intento parecer perfecta pero eso es una simple fachada, pero aunque no os lo creáis la gente se lo cree, todos excepto mis mejores amigas. **  
**Ellas son Caitlin y Miley. Caitlin es morena, baja y muy buena persona, mientras que Miley es rubia, alta y un poco controladora. Ellas lo saben absolutamente todo sobre mí. Luego están Liam y Danny. Son mis mejores amigos pero a diferencia de Caitlin y Miley no saben todo lo que ocurre en mi vida. Los dos son morenos, altos y muy sexys, pero sinceramente no me los follaría. Ellos son como mis hermanos, y no podría tirarme a un hermano. Los cinco vamos al instituto Avalong High School en el centro de Nueva York. Y ahora que ya me conocéis un poco mejor os contare mi historia. **  
**Todo empezó un día en el centro comercial. Era una tarde como otra cualquiera sobre las 7 de la tarde. Miley, Caitlin y yo estábamos tomando algo en una cafetería, cada una pendiente de su móvil sin prestar atención al resto, cuando Miley comenzó a hablar:**  
**- ¿Os acordáis de la fiesta que hay esta noche?-pregunto con una malicia en su voz que me resultaba familiar. **  
**Caitlin y yo asentimos lentamente, preocupadas. Cada vez que a Miley se le ocurría algo, acabábamos arrepintiéndonos al día siguiente. ¿Que se le habrá ocurrido esta vez? Miley, a pesar de ver nuestro miedo en la cara, no le dio importancia a nuestra expresión y siguió hablando.**  
**-Se como hacer que esa fiesta sea un poco más divertida.**  
**-¿Cómo de divertida? ¿Que coño se te ocurrió esta vez?-preguntó Cailtin. **  
**Miley nos miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y dijo:**  
**-Vais a tener que acompañarme a Central Park para averiguarlo.**  
**Caitlin seguía asustada, y lo notaba por la forma en la que realizó su siguiente pregunta: **  
**-¿Y se puede saber que vamos a hacer en Central Park tan tarde?**  
**-Ya lo veréis, ¿vais a venir si o no?**  
**-Si, no vamos a dejar que vayas tu sola, que a saber que se te ocurre.-dije casi susurrando.**  
**Miley ni se inmuto, se dedico a coger su bolso a levantarse y a guiarnos hasta la salida. Llegamos a Central Park sobre las 8 de la tarde, tuvimos que recorrer medio parque para llegar a donde la señorita quería. Tras unos diez minutos llegamos a un banco donde había tres chicos y nos acercamos poco a poco. Llevaba a Caitlin a mi izquierda y Miley a mi derecha y mientras nos acercábamos escuche a uno de los tres chicos hablar. Era un chico alto, rubio, con unos ojos castaños muy penetrantes. Parecía fuerte, atlético, y a la vez tenia un aire de misterio. Me intrigo, lo admito, pero no era para nada mi tipo, era como decirlo un chico problemático. Fue entonces cuando volví a escucharlo, sin embargo, esta vez estaba lo suficientemente cerca para entender lo que decía.**  
**-Que buena esta la rubia.**  
**El chico que estaba a su lado, uno moreno, alto y que también parecía fuerte contestó:**  
**-¿Que rubia? Hay dos.**  
**-La del centro.**  
**Intente no darle importancia a los comentarios de ese chico, pero he de admitir que ese tipo de cosas me molestaban y mucho. Nos plantamos delante de ellos y Miley empezó a hablar con un chico con el pelo castaño y mas bajito que los anteriores, pero que parecía ser el líder de los tres. Miley se fue a un lugar apartado de nosotras, dejándonos solas con aquellos dos desconocidos. Me encontraba incómoda, y no podía evitarlo notaba como los ojos del rubio recorrían todo mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. No conocía a estos chicos, y no parecían muy buena gente. Mire para donde estaban Miley y el chico de pelo castaño y me fije en que el chico le dio a Miley una bolsita llena de algo, no sabía muy bien que era. Tras unos minutos se acercaron a nosotros y empezaron las típicas presentaciones.**  
**-Chicas, estos son P.J., Ryan y Oliver- dijo Miley señalando a los tres chicos.**  
**-Un placer-dijimos Caitlin y yo al unisono.**  
**Al parecer P.J. era el de pelo castaño, Oliver el moreno y Ryan el rubio. Caitlin y yo no dijimos nuestros nombres, pero eso no pareció molestar ni a Oliver ni a P.J.. Ryan, al contrario, si parecía un poco molesto, pues se quedo mirándome como esperando a que dijera mi nombre. Tras las pequeñas presentaciones, Miley le comentó lo de la fiesta, cosa que no me agrado, pero no podía decir nada. Me di la vuelta para irme pero alguien me agarro del brazo, Ryan.**  
**-Oye encanto, ¿no vas a decirme tu nombre?**  
**-No, y ahora si no te importa déjame tranquila.**  
**Me solté de su agarre, y en cuanto lo hice el me guiño el ojo. Eso hizo que aun me enfadara mas, ese chico era un completo imbécil. **  
**Me aleje ignorando los gritos de Miley y Caitlin, pero poco después las sentí andando detrás mía, intentando alcanzar mi paso. Sabía que este comportamiento tendría consecuencias, pero me daba igual. Solo quería llegar a casa y prepararme para la fiesta.**

**Gracias por leer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**De camino a mi casa, ninguna dijo nada de lo que había pasado en el parque, pero notaba que Miley estaba enfadada por mi comportamiento con aquellos chicos. Llegamos a mi casa sobre las 9 y cuarto de la noche y nada mas llegar nos encerramos en mi habitación. Antes de prepararme necesitaba saber lo que P.J. le había dado a Miley en aquella bolsa así que no me quedo otra que preguntar.**  
**  
-¿Miley que te dio aquel chico en el parque?**  
**  
Miley me ignoro completamente y siguió cogiendo su ropa. Se que mi comportamiento no le gustó, pero no tenia porque comportarse de ese modo. Insistí de nuevo.**  
**  
-Miley, se que me escuchaste. Ahora dime que es lo que te dio P.J.**  
**  
Miley me miró directamente a los ojos, transmitiéndome un cierto odio en ellos, pero no pensaba echarme atrás, necesitaba saber que había en aquella bolsita.**  
**  
-¿Vas a decírmelo o no?**  
**  
-Si te lo digo no querrás que lo lleve.**  
**  
-Miley dímelo. Te prometo que te dejare llevarlo, es mas, te prometo que yo misma tomare lo que quiera que lleve esa bolsa.**  
**  
-¿Segura?**  
**  
Caitlin, que estaba en medio de las dos nerviosa por lo que podía pasar, intervino de todas formas.**  
**  
-Alison, no creo que debas prometer eso.**  
**  
-Caitlin tranquila estaré bien.**  
**  
No soy de las que se rinden y no iba a dejar que Miley se saliera con la suya. Me giré y volví a dirigirme a ella.**  
**  
-Si, estoy completamente segura. Y ahora que ya te lo prometí, dime que cojones te dio.**  
**  
-Me dio marihuana.**  
**  
-¿Marihuana?- pregunté elevando la voz.**  
**  
-Si, y baja la voz, por si no lo recuerdas tus padres están aquí.**  
**  
-¿Pero como se te pudo ocurrir?**  
**  
-Quería probar algo nuevo. Ahora ya lo sabes, ¿vas a cumplir tu promesa?**  
**  
No sabía que decirle. Las promesas son algo muy importante para mi y siempre las cumplo, pero esto me parecía demasiado. Sin embargo una promesa era una promesa, no tenía elección.**  
**  
-Si, la cumpliré. Siempre lo hago.**  
**  
Notaba la mirada de preocupación de Cailtin, y sabía que se debía. Dese que eramos pequeñas ella había cuidado de mi y viceversa. Tenia que hacer algo para que confiará en mí y se lo pasará bien en la fiesta. Me senté a su lado y empecé a hablarle:**  
**  
-Cailtin no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.**  
**  
-¿Como lo sabes?**  
**  
-Yo lo sé todo, estate tranquila.**  
**  
-Si tú lo dices.**  
**  
Seguía preocupada, pero no sabía que más podía hacer. Empecé a prepararme y ellas hicieron lo mismo. Miley se puso un vestido corto negro con tacones y una trenza de espiga en el pelo; Caitlin un vestido azul, tacones y el pelo suelto, yo me decidí por uno beis, tacones y el pelo suelto. Nos maquillamos y nos despedimos de mis padres. Era hora de fiesta. Llegamos a la fiesta sobre las 11:30 de la noche y nada más llegar econtramos a Danny y a Liam y nos acercamos a saludar.**  
**  
-Hola chicos- dijimos las tres al unisono.**  
**  
-Hola chicas, que guapas y sexys venís hoy-dijo Danny mientras sonreía.**  
**  
-Eres un imbécil-contestó Cailtin riéndose.**  
**  
-Puede, pero me queréis igual.**  
**  
-Caitlin vamos a por algo de beber. ¿Te vienes Miley?**  
**  
-No. Voy a quedarme y preparar nuestra sorpresa-dijo mirándome a los ojos. **  
**  
Notaba como disfrutaba. Miley era siempre así. Hacía las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias y nos arrastraba con ella. **  
**  
-Esta bien-dije cortante.**  
**  
Agarre a Cailtin del brazo y casi tirando de ella fuimos a por algo de beber mientras Miley y los chicos se quedaban allí. Fue ahí mientras cogía una botella de vodka cuando los vi. Eran los tres chicos del parque. P.J., Oliver y Ryan. Habían venido a la fiesta.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
